X4000 Series
The X4000 Series is a series of phones provided and possibly manufactured by Cloud. The series consists of the Constellation, and its generic counterpart, the Comet X4000. The phones are only seen in "Cellie". Phones Each phone comes with a variety of applications, some of them only exclusive to the premium Constellation models. Comet X4000 The Comet is the midrange version of the two phones. The screen takes up the entire front of the phone and the shell is a dull grey with a green cloud on the back. This phone, being the cheaper alternative to its premium counterpart, lacks some functions the Constellation has and even lacks support for some apps. Constellation X4000 The Constellation is the flagship version of the phones, having support for a wider variety of apps and even having a better looking shell. The shell is rather silver and shiny and the model is thinner than its generic counterpart. The phone also bears a blue cloud symbol on its back. Much like the Comet, its screen takes up the whole front of the phone. The Constellation X4000 is also waterproof as Ice Bear and Grizzly put it in a glass of water and it did not malfunction. Appearance Cellie After getting into a fight with his brothers over his phone, Panda bans them from borrowing it ever again. In response, the two proceed to buy their own phones, two Constellation X4000s. and Ice Bear playing with their new Constellations.]] The next day, Panda questions them and Grizzly explains that they bought their own phones so they wouldn't need to borrow Panda's. Starting to grow jealous, Panda inquires into the app they've been using. It's a social media app known as Blob. Wanting to join them, he attempts to install it on his phone but its not supported, so, he decided to head to the phone store and buy his own phone. Finding out their Constellations were out of stock. With the knowledge that, after trading his old phone for a new one, he can't trade back, he tentatively purchases their Comet X4000, the generic counterpart of the Constellation. Excited with his new phone, he runs back home to show his brothers and attempts to install Blob again. To his dismay, the app isn't supported by the Comet. Still having to be virtually phone-less while his brothers have these amazing, premium phones, he quickly succumbs to his overwhelming jealousy. Come nightfall, Panda devises a plan. He manages to silently sneak Grizzly's and Ice Bear's phones out of their slumbering clutches and heads outside with a shovel. He proceeds to bury the two phones and hurriedly heads back inside to finish his rest. When morning arises, he's abruptly woken up by his distraught brothers. Pretending to feel concerned for their ever-so tragic loss, he attempts to calm their woes. He, however, is quite happy that he once again is the phone-bearer of the house. While trying to take their minds off the phone, he inadvertently reminds them of a "Phone Find You" app. Going to use it, Panda attempts to distract them. It works, however, to Panda's horror, he finds their two phones knocking outside their living room window with their retractable selfie sticks. As his brothers enter the living room he quickly takes them into the kitchen. While they're there, he heads back to the living room to find the phones have opened the windows and climbed inside. As he tries to pick them up, a facial recognition scan opens and scans Panda's face. Not recognizing it, alarms start going off. In a panic, Panda quickly hides the phones under his armpits just as his brothers walk in. The two decide to watch television and invite Panda to sit with them to which he hesitantly obliges. He awkwardly sits between his mourning brothers as he attempts to keep the phones from pushing his arms away. Eventually he's unable to hold them down for much longer, so he gets up to walk away, leaving his own phone on the table. Grizzly, being the nice brother he is, tosses his phone for Panda to catch. Not wanting it to break, he ends up freeing his brothers' phones in an attempt to catch his phone. All three of them end up falling to the ground and shattering. Panda feels horrible while his brothers are shocked. They head back to the phone store to see if they can get their phones repaired only to find out they can't. Upset, Grizzly and Ice Bear glare at Panda. He ends up apologizing, on the verge of tears, and heads outside. A few moments pass and his brothers walk outside to him with Panda's old phone in hand. Panda, full of joy, tells his brothers they can borrow his phone any time from now on, and the three head home. Cultural References * The phones are clearly based off of the Apple iPhone products. The symbols on the back of the phones represent Apple's apple logo while the UIs greatly resembles that of an iPhone. The app store Panda visits also resembles the iTunes App Store. Category:Objects Category:A to Z Category:Electronics Category:Parody